Surfactants are commonly used as additives in numerous industrial compositions to act as surface active agents. For example, surfactants are often incorporated into printing ink compositions, industrial coating compositions, lubricating oils, wetting agents, and/or paints. In many industrial applications, it may be desirable that the selected surfactant is capable of serving several chemical roles in the composition. Such surfactants are referred to as “multi-purpose surfactants” and include those that may function, for example, as an emulsifier, an oil wetter, a water wetter, a foamer, a defoamer, etc. Use of multi-purpose surfactants allows for several advantages: a reduction in costs of raw materials (fewer to purchase and dispose of), the streamlining of production steps (less additives to incorporate and disperse), and a reduction in duration of the production processes. For at least this reason, there is a need in the art to provide compounds useful as surfactants that may have additional chemical functions within a given composition. There is an additional need for methods of preparing such compounds.